


In Morte Sacrificium

by Garurumvn (Unearned_Rogue)



Series: Quorum Fraternitate Mortem [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Multiple Wardens, Other, rape implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unearned_Rogue/pseuds/Garurumvn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every path has been chosen. Not all will survive, and some must leap into the abyss, when the time comes. These fledgling wardens must fight, or they will die. There is no alternative.<br/>On their journey to fight the archdemon and clear their names, these Wardens will overcome problems and challenges, and lay their own demons to rest, at long last.<br/>Allegro Tabris must come to terms with his mother's murder, and lay her spirit to rest.<br/>Will Astoris Aeducan clear his name for his brother's murder? <br/>Samson Amell seeks his freedom. But what of those he left behind?<br/>Surana has a secret she won't tell, come hell or high water.<br/>Brosca seeks redemption, and security for their family. But her sister plays a dangerous game...<br/>Gerulf Cousland will have his revenge. One way or another.<br/>Mahariel will find what he has lost, and learn that it's okay to love again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tabris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allegro Tabris thread begins the tapestry.

One

Tabris

Morning was an unwelcome visitor. His father banged at the door impatiently, and said something he couldn't – or rather, didn't want to – make out. He allowed his eyes to flutter closed again, and his breathing to deepen once more. Then his father, Cyrion banged again.

 

“Allegro, you need to wake up. It's your big day!”

 

He groaned and rolled over, placing his bare feet on the floor with a dull thud. Cyrion made a pleased noise, and Allegro watched as his shadow receded from the door. The big day was his wedding day, something he entirely didn't want, despite everyone in the Alienage proclaiming how beautiful his bride to be was. He didn't honestly care what the woman looked like: she could be Andraste born again for all he cared. He still wouldn't marry her. Not that he had been asked.

 

He crossed to where Shianni had laid out his clothes for him in the day previous and looked over his wedding outfit – a mixture of his and his father's best clothes, all carefully patched and repaired to look as if new. He dressed carefully, irritably wishing that he knew where his father had hidden his daggers. But alas, he had hardly used them since his mother's death. If he had, there would be a few less humans in Denerim, and he would have been long gone too. Opening the door from his room, he stepped out into the rest of the small shack he shared with his father, and managed a weak smile at him.

 

“Shianni?”

 

“Still hungover from the night you young ones had.”

 

They were silent for a time, Allegro quietly serving himself the cornmeal porridge from the pot that bubbled over the hearth, before grabbing a mug of the weak ale from the cask in the corner. They dare not drink from the well in the centre of the Alienage, not on a day as important as this: shortly after Adaia's murder, the cruel son of the local arl had taken to throwing in dead animals, or pissing into the water and encouraging his entourage to do the same, making it unsafe to drink. But what choice did they have?

 

“Allegro...”  
  


“Yes, father?”

 

“You know I'm proud of you, don't you?”

 

Allegro swallowed the porridge in his mouth and opened his mouth to speak:

 

“Of course I-”

 

“No, I do not tell you enough. I know you were hurt when I took your blades... But you must understand, Allegro – I had lost her and I could not bear to lose my only child too.”

 

“Father, I-”

 

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. Cyrion smiled wryly, and stood to answer it, waving his hands and tutting at Allegro when he rose to do it himself. He opened the door and smiled at their visitor, extending his hand to shake the unknown person's warmly.

 

“Allegro, it's only Soris.”

 

“'Only'? You're harsh, Cyrion.”

 

His father laughed, a joyful sound that reminded him of when Adaia had still been alive. He smiled, despite his reluctance and apprehension about the day ahead.

 

“How's my fellow groom-to-be? Excited?”

 

“Oh, _very_.” Allegro grunted, standing up from the table to clean his bowl with a ragged cloth scrap from the edge of the fireplace.

 

“Soris, why don't you wait here for Allegro? I have something I want to give him.”

 

Soris nodded, and went to take a seat where Cyrion had been sat previously.

 

“Have an ale, Soris. It's your wedding day, you should be celebrating!”

 

“You wouldn't be, if you saw my blushing betrothed.” Soris rose and crossed to the barrel, lifting Allegro's abandoned mug and refilling it to the halfway point. “According to Shianni, she's a bit soft and timid. A mouse, is what she said, in looks and personality.”

 

Cyrion tried to suppress the smile that was trying to cross his lips, but failed miserably, resulting in an odd grimace. Soris smiled, and took a seat, waiting patiently for Allegro to join him.

Cyrion led Allegro into the small room Allegro called his own, in his arms a small bundle that he had taken from a box in his small corner of the house. He sat on the edge of the bed, and Allegro joined him, watching in fascination as his father's pale, wrinkled and calloused hands unwrapped the bundle with reverence.

 

“These were your mother's,” he said, finally, when the soft dark leather of his mother's old boots had finally been exposed. “She asked me to keep them for you, and to give them to you when the time was right. It was the last thing she asked of me, after we found her.”

 

Allegro was silent for a moment, and then extended his hands, allowing his father to present to him the supple, well-loved boots.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You don't need to, son.”

 

Cyrion watched quietly as Allegro slid the boots on carefully.

 

“They fit you? I am... pleasantly surprised. Good.”

 

He sounded uncertain, lost almost, and for a moment Allegro just wanted to wrap his arms around him and hug his ageing parent to his chest.

 

“Father-” he managed to blurt before Cyrion looked at him sternly.

 

“I know you don't want this. But the Alienage needs it. We need something to keep hope alive, however small.”

 

He decided it was pointless to argue, and it would only result in them falling out.

 

“I should go with Soris, say hello to everyone.”

 

“Yes, you should.”

 

He left the room and inclined his head at Soris by way of greeting, causing the man to hurriedly gather himself and rush after him as Allegro left through the front door.

 

* * *

 

The Alienage didn't smell half so bad as usual today. Maybe it was the Maker, in His divine providence, making sure the stench of the worst things in the city, the nearby tannery and the sewers wafted elsewhere, so the sisters of the Chantry didn't have to smell what the city really smelled like away from their braziers and incense. He chuckled, and Soris looked at him questioningly.

 

“It's nothing. Just remembered something funny.”

 

Soris nodded at glanced at him worriedly, and then stopped, as if struck by a bolt from the blue.

 

“You haven't met your bride yet, have you?”

 

“No.”

 

“You're a lucky elf, Allegro. She's gorgeous!”

 

“No harm to you, Soris, but how pretty she is makes no difference to me. I don't want to marry them woman. No matter how many times Father says she's a 'genius with crafts' or you and Shianni call her a 'dream come true'.”

 

“Oh come on, Allegro. Stop being such a stick in the mud.”

 

The pair approached Taeodor, who smiled warmly at them both, a clapped a leathery hand on Allegro's back.

 

“Congratulations, my friends!”

 

“Thank you, Taeodor,” Soris replied. “Say, where's Pol? Is he not joining us?”

 

Taeodor smiled wryly. “He left with Letae. They've gone to join the Dalish.”

 

“The Dalish?!” Soris exclaimed. “Why on earth would they do that?”

 

Taeodor shuffled uncomfortably.

 

“What's wrong, Taeodor?” Allegro asked softly, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.

 

“Letae's magic came though. It was just a matter of time until the Templars came for her.”

 

Soris looked at Allegro, slack jawed. “But she's 16? How would she only find out now?”

 

Taeodor sighed. “We've... known for a while. We wanted to keep it a secret, but she set fire to her own bed in a nightmare. We put it out, but that use of magic... It's just a matter of time until they come to check what it was.”

 

Allegro frowned. “I'm sorry, Tae.”

 

“No, don't be. She's better off an apostate than in the circle. You remember how they hit Surana when her daughter's magic came in? The poor woman just wanted to hug her daughter. The Templars in this city are animals.”

 

Soris nodded, and Allegro agreed: the chantry seemed to choose the hardest, cruellest Templars they could find to send to Denerim's Alienage whenever some magical vent happened, or when apostates hid in the warehouses that flanked its edge.

 

“Well, I can't keep you two. Shianni was looking for you. She said your betrothed were here.”

 

“But they're early!” Soris moaned, putting his head in is hands and crouching until his elbows touched his knees.

 

“Speak of the shade and she shall appear: there's Shianni now.”

 

Shianni sighted the pair and waved, approaching them briskly. Soris straightened hurriedly, before she could scold him for his complaints where his fiancée could hear him. “Here's our lovely grooms!”

 

Following her were two young women, one who could only be assumed to be Soris' fiancée - the poor girl _really_ did look rather mouse like, perhaps not in looks (Allegro was not so cruel as Shianni) but certainly in mannerisms – and another, pretty young elven woman the Allegro guessed was his betrothed, Nesiara.

 

“You boys haven't met your lovely brides yet, have you? Soris, this is Valora, your bride to be.”

 

Soris was smitten with the very sight of her, despite his complaints earlier. He carefully took her hand and kissed the back of it lightly, bowing low. The woman giggled nervously, and Allegro couldn't help but smile. She was sweet, he supposed. Soris and her would be perfect together.

 

“And Allegro, this is Nesiara. She's a seamstress, and your bride to be.”

 

Allegro tried to feign excitement, he really did. It was nothing on Nesiara's part, the woman was beautiful, and no doubt had a wonderful personality if how much Shianni fawned over her was anything to go by. To his surprise and pleasure, however, her reaction was the same: faked smile and wooden affection.

 

“You too?” She asked, when Shianni had gone to get them all a drink in celebration. Soris was deep in conversation with Valora, whop was laughing at each of the terrible jokes he made.

 

“I'm sorry?”

 

“You being forced into this too?”

 

“Yes,” he replied softly, smiling weakly. “It's nothing about you, I just... Don't want to marry anyone.”

 

She smiled back. “I can't marry. And if I did, it wouldn't be to a man.” she said pointedly.

 

“I could vanish, if you like.”

 

“No, my mother would string me up.”

 

He frowned. “Why?”

 

“She doesn't approve. Very devout.”

 

“It's none of her business.”

 

“She disagrees.”

 

He opened his mouth to speak, but Shianni returned and pressed a bottle into his hands, smiling broadly at him. He smiled back, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Shianni found an old crate and shoved it until it stood beneath the Vhenadahl, and raised her glass in a toast.

 

“To my cousins! May they and their brides find much happiness together!”

 

Everyone cheered and whooped, but all fell silent when a stern voice rang out:”Well look what we have here! It's a party, isn't it? Grab a whore and have a good time!”

 

The human that had entered the Alienage laughed cruelly, and attempted to grab Nesiara, but she moved away from him quickly, standing behind Allegro, who bristled with hot anger. The two men with him joined in his laughter, looking the brides up and down lecherously.

 

“Savour the hunt, boys. Take this little elven wench here... So young and vulnerable...”

 

He approached Shianni like a cat stalking a mouse. Or so he would have liked to think. But this felt more of the other way about to every elf in the Alienage: a mouse poking a sleeping bear.

 

“Touch me and I'll gut you, pig!” Shianni said with an angry hiss.

 

“Please my lord, we're celebrating weddings here! The Chantry is coming to marry us in holy matrimony!” One of the younger men started, holding out his hands in supplicance, smiling desperately and attempting to move in front of Shianni.

 

“Silence, worm!” The human spat, cuffing the boy soundly with a jewelled, back-handed slap. Allegro went to move forwards with a growl, only to find Soris' hand on his arm and his lips, soft and urgent by his ear: “I know what you're thinking, but maybe we shouldn't get involved!”

 

“Objection duly noted. Now take your fucking hand off me.”

 

Soris released him with a sigh. “Fine! But please, let's at least attempt to be diplomatic, shall we?”

 

“What's this...?” The human continued, approaching Nesiara with a lewd smile, his eyes cold and hateful. “Another lovely one come to keep me company?”

 

“You need to leave.” Allegro spat, moving between the human and Nesiara.

 

“Ha! You hear that, Vaughn? You need to leave!”

 

The humans all laughed. The ringleader grinned. “Do you have any idea who I am? I-”

 

That was when Shianni struck. She lifted the bottle in her hand, and smashed it across the back of the human's head, hard. He went down like a sack of shit, sprawled in the dirt of the Alienage.

 

“Are you insane?!” One of the human's yelled. “That's Vaughn Urien, heir to the arling of Denerim!”

 

“W-what? Oh, Maker...” Shianni said, holding her head in her hands, her fingers clasped over her eyes.

 

“Then just imagine what I'll do to you.” Allegro snarled, fixing the humans still standing with a cold gaze. The human took the point and motioned at Vaughn's other companion, and between them, they snatched up Vaughn's unconscious form.

 

“You've a lot of nerve, knife-ear. This will end badly for you!”

 

With the final proclamation, the pair left, struggling under their friend's dead weight. “Oh... I really messed up this time...” Sianni murmured, eyes brimming with tears of worry.

 

“It'll be okay,” Soris said reassuringly. “Guy like that, he's not going to tell people that a woman took him down, especially not an elven one.”

 

“I... I hope so. I'm going to go get cleaned up.”

 

Shianni left in the direction of her home, followed y a worried Nesiara and Valora. The pair were stroking her back and calmly reassuring her over and over again.

 

“Is everyone else all right?” Allegro asked, looking around at the gathered crowd. Some people nodded, others looked angry, and stalked off muttering that Adaia's kin were making trouble again.

 

“Don't look now, but I think we have another problem.”

 

Allegro sighed irritably. “What now?”

 

He turned, and followed along Soris' arm, looking in the direction he pointed. And there, from the dock gates, approached another human, armed to the teeth and looking about himself curiously. Allegro grunted.

 

“Let's get rid of him before he causes any trouble too.”


	2. Tabris - The Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allegro Tabris introduction continued. The assault on Vaughn's rooms, it's time to punish him!

Two

Tabris

The Alienage had returned to a sort of normality after the visit from the Arl's son, but things would not be completely right until this heavily armed human was gone. He was no one Allegro or Soris had seen before, and that worried them. With the King gone, there were less people who would listen to the petitions of the elves, and even Queen Anora, gentle though she was, did not have time to hear of every act of brutality committed against an elf. In truth, there were not enough hours in the day to hear about every single thing a human had committed against an elf in Denerim in just an hour. Hundreds of elves lived in the city, and hundreds of businesses would not think twice about beating one half to death for some failing and replacing them with the next elf down the line of needing coin.

 

“Hello,” The human started uncertainly, pausing as he eyed the two bristling elves that had approached him. Allegro glowered at the man, daring him to say something rude.

 

“Good day,” the human tried again. “I understand congratulations are in order for your impending nuptials.”

 

“Move along,” Allegro said abruptly, cutting off the flow of what the man was saying. “We've had enough unpleasantness for today, and I could do without more trouble for the others living here.”

 

“What unpleasantness are you referring to?” The man said with a gentle laugh, looking more bemused than in any way offended.

 

“The Alienage is not a good place for humans. It isn't even a good place for elves. We've had enough issues with humans here to know that we don't want visitors. You should leave.”

 

“I'm sorry, but I have no intention of leaving,” the man said, firmly.

 

“I will ask you once more, politely. Then you may see just how _unpleasant_ it can get here.”

 

“Allegro!” Soris exclaimed. “I'm sorry, sir. But you do need to leave. Maybe we can compromise?”

 

The man nodded, impressed. “You keep your composure even when facing down an armed human, ready to defend your fellows even unarmed. A true gift, wouldn't you say, Valendrian?”

 

Allegro started as he finally heard the footfalls behind him over the rush of angry blood in his ears.

 

“A fiery one, no doubt.” Valendrian said with mock-sternness. “I would say the world has far more use of those who would stay their blades. Good though, that he gave a chance before spitting threats like an snake spitting venom. It is good to see you again, old friend. It has been too long.”

 

“You know this human, Elder?” Allegro turned to the stranger. “I apologise, but I wanted to protect the others. We've had enough trouble, and I wasn't sure if you were making more.”

 

“May I present Duncan, leader of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden. I'm guessing you came to see the King before he departs?”

 

“He departed yesterday, my friend, but yes. I wanted to drum up some recruits, while I visited.”

 

“Well met, Duncan.” Allegro said,shaking the human's extended hand firmly. “i must ask though, why are you here?”

 

“The worst has happened. A Blight has risen in the South. King Cailan left to lead an army against it, but he summons the Grey Wardens to Ostagar to fight the Darkspawn horde.”

 

“Yes...” Valendrian sighed. “I had heard rumours, but to have it confirmed is frightening. Still, this is an awkward time for you to come. There is to be a wedding, two, in fact. These two young men are to be wed.”

 

“I would like to stay, if you don't mind.” Duncan said, smiling at Allegro and Soris.

 

“Very well,” Valendrian said. “Children, treat Duncan as my guest. And for the Maker's sake, take your places, the Mother is here!”

 

“Then I will not interrupt further. I would like to speak with you later, Allegro. I knew Adaia, and I would like to speak to you about her.”

 

Allegro nodded in agreement, turning as Soris dragged him towards the Altar.

* * *

 

Mother Boann looked incredibly excited to be performing a double ceremony. She was the only one of the Mothers from the Denerim Chantry who would come down to the Alienage, and even then, it was often only for births, marriages, deaths and maybe for Wintersend. Never Summerday. After what had apparently happened on the one occasion that the Chantry had petitioned the Arl to let the Alienage elves join in, they had been promptly banned. No one alive knew why. At least, no one who would tell anyone in the Alienage. Human bigotry was assumed. Allegro took his place next to Nesiara, smiling weakly at his father's own beatific face in the crowd that gathered around the platform. Soris stood next to Valora, smiling broadly.

 

“I was afraid you'd run off.” Valora murmured.

 

“Me? Never.” Soris smiled. Nodding in greeting at his own parents, who smiled from the crowd.

 

“You look radiant.” Allegro said softly to Nesiara, who smiled in reply, gripping his hand lightly. He could feel her shivering, nervous and worried. “It'll be okay.” Allegro whispered softly. The corners of her lips twitching was her only reply.

 

“Friends and family, today we celebrate not only this joining, but our bonds of kin and kind.” Valendrian began, moving his arms expansively. “We are a free people, but that was not always so. Andraste, the Maker's prophet, freed us from the bonds of slavery.”

 

He looked around the crowd, and many of the older generation were nodding sombrely. Shianni was frowning, and Allegro just knew what she was thinking: not so free as you'd like to believe.

 

“As our community grows, remember that our strength is in commitment to tradition, and to each other.”

 

“Thank you, Valendrian.” The Revered Mother said with a smile, approaching the couples. “Now, let us begin.”

 

“In the name of the Maker, who brought us this world, and in whose name we sing the Chant of Light, I-”

 

She paused with a frown as Soris gasped, and pointed behind her. She turned, and gasped herself as she sighted just what Allegro did not want to see: Vaughn Urien and his friends, with a complement of guards in tow.

 

“Milord? This is... An unexpected surprise.”

 

Her face turned from one of confusion to one of horror as they climbed onto the stage, shoving some of the well-wishers out of the way roughly.

 

“Sorry to interrupt, Mother, but I'm having a party. And we're dreadfully short of female guests.”

 

He and his lackeys laughed cruelly, the guards remaining stone faced.

 

“Milord! This is a _wedding_!” Mother Boann exclaimed angrily, pleadingly, her face a mask of undisguised disgust.

 

“Ha! If you want to dress up your ugly little _pets_ and have tea parties, that's your business. But don't pretend this is a _real_ wedding.” He shoved Valora into his pair of friends, who laughed and grabbed her by the arms. “Now, we're here for a good time, aren't we boys?”

 

His friends laughed. “Just a good time with the ladies, that's all.” They continued to laugh as Vaughn pointed at Nesiara, who was promptly grabbed by the guards. Allegro growled and attempted to grab her, only to be halted by Soris' arms about his waist.

 

“Let's take these two.... Especially that one in the tight dress and... Which one's the bitch that bottled me?”

 

One of Vaughn's friends released Valora to the grasp of the guards and grabbed Shianni by the hair, pulling her out roughly from behind the group of people she tried to hide behind. “Over here, Lord Vaughn!”

 

“Let me go, you stuffed shirt son of a-”

 

“Ohohohohohoh, I'll enjoy taming her....”

 

“The fuck you will!” Allegro spat, clawing free from Soris' grasp.

 

“Ah yes... The uppity runt that thinks he's worthy of speaking to me...”

 

“Anyone's worthy of speaking to pig shit, even you, human scum!” Allegro snarled.

 

Vaughn backhanded him roughly, splitting his lip. Allegro spat the blood at the Noble's shoes. “Don't worry, I'll return whatever's left in time for the honeymoon...”

 

“I'll kill you, scum!” He attempted to lunge, his blood boiling, only to be stopped by one of Vaughn's armoured guards. He struggled furiously in the man's grasp.

 

“I live in fear...” Vaughn said, rolling his eyes. “Back to the palace, boys!”

 

Vaughn started to laugh, and one of his friends came over, short cudgel in hand. And with one blow, Allegro was knocked unconscious, to the floor. 

* * *

 

“Can you hear me, Allegro? Are you okay?”

 

He lay there on the stage, head throbbing, shoulders stiff and painful. He winced as he was grabbed and shaken, gentle though the touches were.

 

“Allegro, wake up!”

 

He opened his eyes and rose slowly, feeling as if he was prying himself up from the ground. Soris helped him to his feet carefully, supporting some of his weight until he was sure his cousin had found his feet. “You're not bleeding, thank the Maker. We were worried he cracked your skull. That cut on your lip though, that looks nasty.”

 

Allegro probed the still-bloody wound with his tongue, wincing inwardly. “The women,” he managed at last. “Did he take them?”

 

“Vaughn took Shianni, Nesiara, Valora and their two friends in the wedding party back to the palace. The Elder is talking to that Grey Warden. Everyone's angry. Some are blaming Shianni, some are blaming you.”

 

“How about blaming, I don't know, Vaughn?” Allegro grumbled. “We should see how we can help. I want everyone back. _Now_.” He hissed coldly, watching his hands start to shake as the anger flowed through him.

 

“That... Sounds dangerous. Let's see what they're talking about.”

 

The pair climbed off the stage and approached the Vhenadahl, where Duncan and Valendrian were surrounded by an angry mob.

 

“Please, all of you, listen!” Valendrian called over the general noise of the crowd. “I know you are upset, and with good reason! But there is _nothing_ we can do right now.”

 

“He's right,” exclaimed one elven woman, who Allegro knew had been taken by Vaughn before. Her face was still scared from his attack. “Running after them will just make everything worse.”

  
“So we do nothing?!” Taeodor snapped back, glaring at her. “They took my sister! She's all I have left after Pol and Letae left!”

 

“We can't let them get away with this!” Allegro growled, glaring at Valendrian.

 

“Ha!” the elven woman exclaimed again. “You talk like he hasn't gotten away with it before!”

 

“Normally I'd counsel patience.... But after last time, and the stories about the Arl's son, and his appetites are... Most disturbing.” Valendrian said.

 

“Then we need to do something now.” Allegro replied coldly, conscious of the fury that burned white-hot in his chest.

 

“But what can we do?” Taeodor asked. “We're talking about the Arl's _son and heir_. And his palace! Even with the Arl gone with most of his forces, it'll still be guarded.”

 

“Elder,” came a soft voice from behind Taeodor. “May I offer a suggestion?”

 

Valendrian gestured for silence, and beckoned the man forwards.

 

 

“I work as a servant in the Palace. I could sneak one, maybe two in through the servants' entrance. Nobody would notice and extra pair of elves in the Palace.”

 

“We can get in and out and no one would need to know.” Allegro said, feeling the anger abate slightly.

 

“I'm with you,” Soris said. “I want to get everyone back. But... If we run into trouble, we won't be able to talk our way out of it.”

 

“For that, you need weapons,” Duncan said, his calm voice resonating in the sudden calm as a plan started to form. Allow me to offer you my own longsword and bow. A man should be able to defend his loved ones properly.”

 

Out of nowhere, Cyrion appeared by Allegro's side, pressing a pair of daggers into his son's hand. “Do what needs to be done.” He said, with an air of finality.

 

“Thank you, Father.” Allegro said as he strapped the blade to his belt. Soris accepted the bow from Duncan, pulling the bowstring experimentally. “Thank you, Duncan.”

 

“Then your path is set.” Valendrian said sadly. “I pray the maker looks on it with favour.”

 

“You're all insane!” The elven woman screeched. “The guards will come and burn our homes down around us!”

 

“Enough, Elva. You had your say.” Valendrian scolded. “They shall try. They must. Too many of our kin and kind have suffered at his hands. You included.”

 

“I'll make sure the way is clear,” The soft-voiced servant said. “When you're ready, meet me at the Alienage gate.”

* * *

 

Evening had fallen by the time they got inside the castle. They kept their arms hidden in plain view, posing as servants returning from the blacksmith fetching repaired and new goods, and under that ruse, they made it into the private parts of the castle, where only Vaughn's personal guards roamed. There, in a cupboard, Soris and Allegro donned the armour. But before they headed out into the hallways to hunt for the women, Allegro grabbed Soris' arm.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Put this on,” Allegro said, passing Soris a piece of black cloth. “Cover your face, so they don't know who you are. Make sure it covers your ears, too.”

 

“Why? And are you going to too?”

 

Allegro shook his head. “If one elf acts alone with an unknown accomplice, one elf gets punished. Two elves? They'll purge the Alienage. I'll take the blame.”

 

Soris looked at him incredulously. “Allegro, you'll be killed. Uncle can't take that.”

 

Allegro grimaced. “Sooner I take the blame than everyone else die, or the women be harmed. I'll make them scream a thousandfold for every hand they laid on them.”

 

Soris thought for a moment, and then nodded, tying the cloth around his face. With Allegro's help, he pulled it up to cover his ears. The pair were silent for a moment, praying to Andraste to watch over them, and to protect the women. Then Allegro opened the door: on the other side stood two guards, and one went to shout, but Allegro silenced the man by jamming his blade upwards, through the soft skin on the bottom of his chin and up into his brain. With a gurgle, he fell, and as his companion swore and went to draw his sword from his belt, a bow from Soris' borrowed bow pierced his eye, killing the man stone dead. The pair of elves merely nodded at each other, and stepped over the corpses into the hall leading towards Vaughn's rooms.

 

It took them no time at all to dispatch the guards on the outside of the door. Soris provided a distraction as Allegro slipped behind them, sliding his knife across their throats like a knife through butter. A quick root through their pockets netted them the key, which they used to open the door. As Allegro pushed it open, Soris gasped. On the floor, lying in a heap between two guards lay one of the bridesmaids from the wedding, dead, and in a state of undress.

 

“She's still warm,” joked one guard. “We could still have a go!”

 

Allegro felt the bloody veil slip across his vision. He didn't remember the fight, just Soris shaking him, and feeling as if awakening from a dream. “Are they dead?”

 

“Allegro, you eviscerated them. They can't get much more dead than they are.”

 

Soris moved the dead woman into a more dignified position, closing her legs and eyes. Allegro tore the cloak from the dead Guard-Captain's back and lay it carefully over her, covering her torn dress. “Vaughn dies,” he spat, and the pair stormed towards the final door that lay between them and their goal.

* * *

 

When they entered, the trio were laughing. Shianni cowered between them, her gown torn, and her face badly bruised. Allegro launched one dagger at Braden, causing a satisfying choking sound as it found purchase in his throat. Vaughn and Jonaley turned, eyes widening in horror at the sight of the gore that coated the pair. Vaughn cowered back, eyes darting between his now-dead friend and the gore covered elves.

 

“Now, I can be a reasonable man. I'll let you two go, and the women too, when I am done with them, just... Just don't kill me, please!”

 

“When you are done with them?!” Allegro snarled, spittle flying from his lips. “You should have thought of the consequences! We are not all so helpless as you humans like to believe!”

 

“I can s-see that,” Vaughn stammered, licking his lips nervously. “But think about it – I can give you gold. In fact, I'll give you forty Sovereigns. Forty Sovereigns, and no one hears about you and your friend butchering my guards, and the women will return only slightly worse for wear.”

 

Allegro thought about it. Forty Sovereigns would pay for a lot of things the Alienage needed: medicine, food, clothes... He came to a decision, no, a plan.

 

“Agreed.”

 

“What?!” Shianni and Soris exclaimed furiously. Vaughn grinned, and approached, handing Allegro his coin pouch.

 

“Forty Sovereigns. As agreed. You won't kill me?”

 

“No. Neither me nor my friend here will kill you.” He deliberately emphasised the words _me nor my friend_ , and Shianni caught his meaning, a smile spreading across her face. Allegro beamed at Vaughn.

 

“But my friend there made no such agreement!”

 

Vaughn's face turned to a look of confusion, and then he tried to scream as Shianni grabbed his hair, stabbing him furiously in the throat with the dagger she had pulled from Braden's corpse while Allegro had distracted Vaughn. Jonaley attempted to make a break for it, but Allegro was on him faster than crows descending on carrion. He brought his dagger down brutally, embedding it in the man's skull. As the body skidded to a halt, dead, he planted a boot on the skull, wrenching it free. Turning, he saw Soris with his arm around Shianni. He approached, and he accepted his other dagger back from her.

 

“I knew you would come. The guards? Did you kill them?”

 

“Like dogs, Shianni.”

 

“Good.” She spat. Allegro handed her the coin purse, his daggers and carefully, he slipped off his boots and added them to the pile. “Take these all back to the Alienage. Divide the coin amongst you and the other women.”

 

“Allegro, what are you doing?”

 

“Just trust me, Shianni. I will not have our Alienage purged. I'm staying here. Soris, get them home. Now.”

 

“Allegro...”

 

“Just do it!” He snapped, eyes fervently darting to the door. Soris and Shianni nodded, and approached the small room in which the other women were held. Allegro nodded approvingly, and approached the corpses. He grabbed a chair, and dragged it over, perching on it in a state of uneasy rest. Soris and Shianni nodded grimly as they left, and Nesiara looked at him sadly. He just smiled back tersely.  

* * *

 

Not long after they left, he heard the tattoo of drumming feet as they ran. Good. He had finished what he needed to. He heard the guards enter behind him, and knelt, raising his arms above himself to show he was unarmed. He heard gasps and swearing as the guards took in his handiwork: Vaughn and the others, propped against the wall, eyes gouged out and tongues cut out, their genitals brutally hacked off, their own blood painted in words above them: 'ALL RAPERS SHOULD GET THE SAME'.

 

“Stand slowly, and turn around. Keep your hands up.”

 

Allegro did as he was bidden, turning to look the guards in the eyes. He started as he saw another face amongst them: Duncan.

 

“You did this?” Duncan asked sternly, looking over the desecrated corpses of the Arl's son and his friends.

 

“It's nothing more than they deserve. For every woman in the Alienage they used as toys.”

 

“You'll swing for this,” the Guard-Captain snarled. “Who helped you? Tell me, and maybe I won't rip your innards out before you die!”

 

“No one.”

 

“What do you mean, 'no one'?! You're just an elf!”

 

“We are not all so helpless.” Allegro said firmly, looking Duncan in the eye, challenging the man to tell him he was wrong.

 

“Take him away!” The Guard-Captain spat, turning away in disgust. Allegro watched the two guards who approached him, and noticed how frightened they were of him with a sick feeling of pleasure.

 

“One moment,” Duncan said, putting a hand on the Guard-Captain's shoulder. “I wish to take this man as my recruit.”

 

The Guard-Captain gave an exasperated noise. “That knife-ear murdered the Arl's son, and two nobles of his court, along with a group of guards. He's going nowhere.”

 

“I thought that might be the case. Which is why I am invoking the Right of Conscription. He comes with me.”

 

The Guard-Captain swore, and motioned at his men to release Allegro. “Fine. But both of you are to be gone by tomorrow at dawn. Or both of you will be going to Fort Drakon.”

 

Duncan nodded at Allegro, encouraging the elf to come forward, and then indicated for him to follow him.  

* * *

No one was in the Alienage when they returned. They went quickly to Allegro's home, where Cyrion clapped his arms around his son and sobbed. Valendrian was frowning sadly.

 

“This is not what I had wanted for you, child, but your mother, she would have been proud.”

 

Cyrion released his son, and stumbled over to the bed, eyes full of tears. He returned to Allegro his boots and daggers.

 

“Shianni?”

 

“Resting in your bed. Go, speak to her, Soris, Valora and Nesiara are in there too. I would like to talk to Duncan, before you leave.”

Allegro went to enter the bedroom.

 

“Son?”

 

“Yes father?”

 

“I am still so, so proud of you. My son, a Grey Warden!”  
  


Anything else Cyrion wanted to say was lost in a sob. Allegro smiled awkwardly at him, and knocked on the door. Someone told him to come in.

 

Shianni lay in his bed. When she saw it was him, she beamed. “You're not in prison?!”  
  


“Duncan forced them to release me. I've been conscripted as a Grey Warden recruit. We're leaving to gather more recruits.”

 

Shianni gasped. Allegro held up his hands. “Enough about me. I'm fine, trust me on that. How is everyone else?”  
  


“We're okay.” Nesiara said quietly, smiling at Shianni. Valora sat upon Soris' knee, and he clasped his arms about her waist. “Shianni.... Shianni caught the worst of it.”

 

Allegro opened his mouth to speak again, to apologise to Nesiara for leaving, but she interrupted him. “We're opening a shop. Me, Valora and Soris. I'm going to repair dresses. Valora's a fair spinner and can make thread, Soris' father has an old loom his mother used to use... Don't worry, Allegro, and don't feel guilty. We'll be okay.”

 

He nodded uncertainly, and then started to his feet as Duncan came through the door.

 

“We need to leave. It's getting late, and I would rather camp somewhere where the Guards don't have it out for my recruits.”

 

Allegro nodded and stood, patting himself over to make sure he had everything. As he left, his father stopped him, and pressed a wedding ring into his hand: His mother's.

 

“Always remember where you came from, Allegro, even if you soar to the greatest of heights.”

* * *

The pair sat in a hovel that night. It was abandoned and smelled of damp, but it was preferable to the cold Fereldan rain that fell outside.

 

“Duncan, where are we going?” Allegro asked quietly, poking the fire with the stick he had cooked their rabbits on.

 

“Highever. As I said, I need more recruits. And with the coming battle.... It would be nice to see home, at least once more, in case the worst happened.”

 

They lapsed back into silence after that, and shortly after, bedded down for the night. A short way off, braced against the rain that snapped and ripped at their black robes, a figure watched the light from their camp fire.

 

“Not yet.” They murmured to themself, and vanished into the dark before dawn's coming.

 


	3. Three - Cousland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan and Allegro have travelled to Highever, to meet with the Cousland family. But there keep is under attack from traitors within...

Three

Cousland

 

 

He didn't know why Xerxes kept barking and growling, but he just wanted to sleep. Today had been far too long for his liking, with Fergus leaving and his father preparing to leave, and mother trying to introduce him to her friend, whose daughter would be looking for a husband of good birth soon. And before that, Arl Howe, his father's bannerman, had proposed he consider marrying Delilah. It felt like a joke. Everything had, since his betrothal to Anora had been broken off in favour of her marrying Cailan, despite his betrothal to a Princess of Antiva. He knew it was because Loghain and Maric had been friends, but it still hurt. In the time they spent together in an effort to get to know each other, the pair had become close. And then she had been married to Cailan. He had gone to the wedding with his parents and brother, and had made nice with the happy couple, but things had been unhappy. That was five years ago, and now his mother's desperation to see him married off was increasing.

 

Xerxes snarled again and he pushed himself off the bed, shushing the Mabari and leaning against the door: outside, he heard hobnail boots, and his hackles raised. He moved away from the door briskly, and snatched up his sword and shield from where they leaned on the side of his armour stand. He hefted them, waiting for whoever was outside to breach the door.

 

They did so quickly. The men that burst through were in Howe's colours, but this fact did not register until he had driven a sword through the breastplate of the first, and had hewed the arm of the second. He burst into the hallway with a snarl, startling the five men stood outside, who had been heading for the other room, where his mother slept. He roared and charged at the men, killing one archer instantly with a sickening crunch as his blade caved in the man's skull. The other archer readied a shot: aimng it for the unarmoured man's heart. He swore internaly, wishing he'd had the good sense to put his armour on. He blocked the shot with his sword, and swung hard at the archer, snapping the man's bow in two. He turned quickly stabbing the soldier that had attempted to approach from behind, felling him. He hissed as the archer swung clumsily at him with a dagger, cutting a thin wound in his back, but as he turned to attack him, the sound of an arrow flying through the air sent a shiver up his spine. Another soldier fell, dead. He quickly dispatched the archer, and turned to the last man, and as he raised his sword to attack, the man fell, dead, dispatched by the dark-skinned elf behind him, who he recognised as one of the Grey Warden's recruits who had visited his father with the Grey Warden Duncan that morning.

 

The elf cleaned his blades and nodded grimly to someone behind him, and he turned, sighing with relief as his mother approached him, dressed in her old armour from the Orlesian War and carrying her bow.

 

“Gerulf, please go put some armour on, dear. You look ridiculous fighting in your undergarmets and night gown.”

 

He chuckled, but nodded, laying down his weapons. He went into his room and found Xerxes, and realised he left the dog chained up. He apologised, unloosing the dog. He supposed it didn't matter if he got into the kitchens now. His plate armour was a thing of beauty. Silverite, an heirloom passed down in his family, given to him in a will by his father's uncle, who had been a Grey Warden himself, before he left for the Deep Roads, saying he would be of the most use there. The man had left it to his father when the Wardens were exiled, saying to give it to someone who would use it. Bryce Cousland had given it to his son: the Grey Warden enamel changed for the colours of House Cousland, the only sign it had been Warden Armour was the Griffon in fight that was embossed in the chest plate. He pulled off his night gown and grabbed his gambeson, pulling it over his head, and then reached for his hauberk of mail. He managed that with no trouble, but he frowned as he looked at his cuirass. Securing the clasps would be a chore, and once he had his pauldrons, vambraces, and rerebraces on, fastening his gorget would be difficult.

 

“Need a hand?”

 

He started and turned to the door. Stood there was the elf, his face now clear of blood.

 

“I wouldn't mind one,” he replied, placing the cuirass on his chest. “The clasps get difficult once you get more on.”

 

The elf nodded in undertstanding, and with his assistance, the rest of Gerulf's armour went on with ease. He had brought Gerulf's sword and shield, and hended them both to him, while Xerxes waited with Eleanor.

 

“Thanks...?”

 

“Allegro, serah.”

 

“Thanks, Allegro. Please, call me Gerulf.”

 

The elf nodded and the pair left the room and exited into the hall. Eleanor stood, her face cold but her eyes full of tears.

 

“Mother?!” Gerulf asked worriedly, placing his hands on her shoulders.

 

“It's... It's Oren and Oriana. And... And Lady Landra and her group. They're all dead. They killed them.” She choked back a sob, and Gerulf pulled her into a hug. She pushed him off, tears gone, and her eyes filled with fire. “Kill them all.” She spat. Gerulf nodded in agreement.

 

* * *

 

The trio (and Xerxes) made rounds of the castle, slaughtering Howe's men wherever they found them. They found Mother Mallol, Nan and Aldous dead, but as Allegro picked the lock into the Treasury for the family, so they could take their belongings before Howe claimed them, Eleanor pulled Gerulf aside.

 

“We haven't seen your father, or his leader, for that matter,” she said, jutting her head in Allegro's direction.

 

“We also haven't seen Ser Gilmour, mother. They might be all in the Great Hall.”

 

“That was where I last saw Duncan, and the Teryn,” Allegro chipped in, suddenly appearing at their side. Eleanor had the good grace to blush.

 

“Why aren't you with them?”

 

“Duncan said he and Ser Gilmour would protect him. He ordered me to come help protect you all. I had to fight my way to you, so I suspected you both already either knew or...”

 

He didn't finish the sentence, and he got the implication: either they had defended themselves, or they were dead. Gerulf nodded in understanding. They entered the Vault, and Eleanor hurriedly rummaged through a chest, before making a pleased noise and pulling out a long sword.

 

“This was your Grandfather's. Take it.”

 

Gerulf lifted the sword and hefted it. Dragonbone. Ancient. Wickedly sharp.

 

“Mother-”

 

“Gerulf, you are getting out of here alive no matter what. And with that sword, I want you to avenge every death that has happened here tonight. Every single guard. Oren. Oriana. Landra. Dairren. Iona. Nan. The Servants. Mother Mallol. Aldous. The boys he was teaching. Every. Last. One.”

 

He nodded, undertstanding, but he was still unsure.

 

From there, they made their way to the Great Hall, slaying some of Howe's knights, the Cousland family blade cleaving breatsplates and shields in two. When they made it in, the room was a battlefield. Somewhere, Howe had found a mage and she was bolstering Howe's men, making it hard for Ser Gilmore's men to defend.

 

“Where's Bryce?!” Eleanor shouted at him as she fired arrow after arrow at the mage, only for it to be deflected by the barrier the woman had erected.

 

“Duncan took him somewhere safer, he was attacked and stabbed! Don't worry, he's okay, he just can't fight!”

 

With the addition of Dog, Allegro, Eleanor and Gerulf, the guards were able to beat back the opponents on this side of the barrier, but on the other side, the mage and two archers remained, the archers keeping guard over the one whole in the barrier's defences.

 

“What do we do?” yelled Ser Gilmore. “We need to take her down!”

 

“Fuck this!” Allegro snarled, and he winked out of view, vanishing into stealth. Moments later, he reappeared behind the Mage, daggers drawn. “The Couslands send their regards!” He hissed, driving the blades into her heart, causing a bloody bloom on the front of her dress. The barrier fell, and Eleanor and a soldier felled the two archers. Ser Gilmore sighed with relief, and started giving orders.

 

“Shore up the doors! Get a barricade constructed and hold it!” He turned to Eleanor. “My lady, you need to run. Get to the servant's entrance, and leave. We'll hold them off!”

 

“Ser Gilmore...” Eleanor started, concerned about the safety of the last guards in Cousland Castle, many of whom were gravely wounded, and attempting to prop themselves against the doors. There was a boom, and the doors jolted as they were pressed upon from the other side.

 

“My lady, NOW!”

 

They did as they were told, and ran for it, as the door shuddered on its hinges.  

* * *

 

The cupboard smelled of blood, but it was not that of the rats that Gerulf and Xerxes had slain earlier in the day. This blood was fresh. His father lay on the floor, his tunic bloodied and torn, the deep wound on show. Duncan knelt mover him, carefully bandaging the wound as best he could with limited supplies.

“Bryce!” Gerulf's mother wailed, and fell to her knees. Bryce opened his eyes and smiled.

 

“My Seawolf. You made it.”

 

“Bryce, he betrayed us all! Oren and Oriana are dead, Lady Landra too!”

 

“I know,” he coughed weakly, forcing more blood from his wounds. Gerulf winced: the wound was worse than Ser Gilmore had let on. “He gloated in a note he sent after he left. His messenger was the one who stabbed me.”

 

“Why is Howe doing this?!” Gerulf managed, unable to tear his eyes away from the injury.

 

“He can't.. He can't get away with this! The King will- Argh!”

 

He started coughing again, more violently this time. Eleanor cradled his head, her eyes full of fear and anger.

 

“Bryce, we must get you out of here!”

 

“I... I won't survive standing, my love. I'm done.”

 

“That's not true, you'll live!” Gerulf stammered, kneeling by his father. Allegro swallowed back bile. The room was filled with the metallic stench of blood, and he knew it meant death.

 

“My darling boy... If only will could make it so.”

 

Eleanor's jaw set. “Once Howe's men break through the gate, they will find us. We must go!”

 

“Someone... Must reach Fergus. Tell him what happened.”

 

“And take vengeance,” Gerulf added coldly.

 

“Yes,” Bryce replied. “Vengeance. Justice.”

 

“Bryce, no,” Eleanor said. “The servant's passage is right here. We can all flee together! Find a hedge mage, get you healing magic-”

 

“My love, the castle... The castle's surrounded. I cannot make it.”

 

“I'm afraid the Teryn is correct,” Duncan said sadly. “They have not yet discovered this exit, but it is only a matter of time before they do.” He turned to the elf. “Allegro, keep watch.”

 

“Sir.” He nodded and drew his daggers, leaning his head against the door to listen for any approach.

 

“They surround the whole castle. Getting past will be difficult, especially with one injured as badly as his Lordship.”

 

“You are... Duncan? The Grey Warden?” Eleanor asked, fixing the man with a steely gaze.

 

“Yes, your Ladyship. I sent Allegro to help you both, but I see the Seawolf is still capable of looking after herself.”

 

“Yes. But he and my son helped me get here, Maker be praised.”

 

“I am not surprised.” He said, looking over Gerulf in his bloodied plate.

 

“Are you going to help us, Duncan?” The youngest living Cousland asked.

 

“Whatever is to be done, it must be quick.” Eleanor said. “They are coming!”

 

“Duncan, I beg you...” Bryce began. “Take my wife and son to safety.”

 

“I will, your Lordship,” Duncan said. “But there is one thing I must ask in return.”

 

“Anything!”

 

“What is happening here pales in comparison to what will happen if we allow the Blight to spread. I came here seeking a recruit for the Grey Wardens. The Darkspawn threat demands I leave with one.”

 

“I... I understand.”

 

“Me?” Gerulf asked. “What about Ser Gilmore? He's been a knight longer than I.”

 

“Truthfully, you are the recruit I wanted, Gerulf.” Duncan turned back to Bryce. “I will take the Teryna and your son to safety at Ostagar, to tell Fergus what has happened, and to ask the King's assistance in taking back your home. Your son will join the Grey Wardens, along with my other recruits.”

 

“So long as justice is brought.” Bryce spat in response. “As long as Howe is ruined, I agree.”

 

“Then I offer you a place within the Grey Wardens. Fight with us. Take up the duty that cannot be forsworn.”

 

“My duty is to kill Howe for what he has done!”

 

Behind him, he heard Allegro examine him, shifting slightly to look over him. He ignored him.

 

“We will tell the King. And he will punish Howe. I am sorry, but a Warden's duties take precedence over anything else.”

 

“Howe thinks to use the chaos to take a bigger seat for himself. It would not surprise me if this is some gambit to get power, in the event there is no Theirin heir. Show him he is wrong, pup. But duty comes first. It is the Cousland way. Do not let it die with the rest of us.”

 

“I understand, Father. I accept your offer, Duncan. It is the only way.”

 

“We must leave. Now.” He indicated to Allegro, who sprang up and joined their quartet, with Xerxes making them a five.

 

“Bryce... Are you sure?” Eleanor asked.

 

“I am. Our son must not die of Howe's treachery. He will live, and make his mark upon the world.”

 

“Darling... Go with Duncan. You have a better chance without me.”

 

“Eleanor...”

 

“Hush, Bryce. I'll kill every bastard that comes through that door to let them get away. They have as much time as I have arrows. I won't abandon you.”

 

“I will avenge you,” Gerulf choked, tears welling. “I will avenge you both.”

 

“Then live, darling. Live on. Defy Howe's destruction.”

 

“I'm so sorry it's come to this.” Bryce managed, coughing.

 

“We had a good life, and we did all we could.” Eleanor affirmed, kissing him. “It's up to Fergus and Gerulf now.”

 

“Go, pup. Warn your brother. And know we love you both.”

 

A massive shatterung echoed through the hallways, and Allegro grabbed his shoulder as Duncan hauled open the doors.

 

“We must run. Now.”

 

“You'll do us proud...” Bryce trailed off, too weak to say any more.

 

“They've broken through! We must leave!” Duncan said, helping Allegro pull Gerulf to his feet. They all ran through into the passageway.

 

“Goodbye, darling...” He heard his mother say, before she was lost to the twists in the path.

 

* * *

He didn't remember the rest of that night, just when he awoke in a tent, Allegro squatting over him with a mug.

  
“Duncan asked me to wake you.”

 

“Thank you.” He said quietly, accepting the mug of thin soup. “What news is there?”

 

“The Castle is taken,” Allegro said. “Howe seems keen to prevent any news from spreading just yet, though. The city has closed its gates, and no one is allowed to enter or leave.”

 

Gerulf sighed angrily.

 

“I'm sorry, Gerulf.”

 

“I am too, Allegro.”

 

The pair were silent for a time, Allegro fixing a hole in his leathers, and Gerulf focusing on his food.

 

“Where are we going, Allegro?” He asked.

“Orzammar. Duncan said there's more potential recruits there. A proving is to be held, so there'll be warriors aplenty.”

 

Gerulf nodded. Anywhere was better than here.  

 

 


End file.
